I am yours, like you are mine
by TurtlesBeCool
Summary: Smut practice, no real plot. Fetishes and various sexual activities is abundant. Read at your own discretion. Elsanna Incest warning
1. A cold morning

**Hi there, this will be a place for me to practice my smutty writing. Fetishes will be tested as well as my own boundaries. What will mainly be here is ideas that interferes with my first story. A place to vent my ideas that won't fit into SaL (Salvation and love, shameless selfpromoting). I can only have so many ideas before my head is filled up, and I can't have that while trying to make my story less, bad. That means,that this will be a semi plotless story about sisters going at it, like the thousands of other stories like it. But I need to get it out of my head so here you are.. My only warning to you is this, don't read this if you don't like incest or lesbianism, sexual deviation and various forms of fetishes. No one is getting killed, no one is kidnapped or in danger. It's all about Elsa and Anna, trusting each other fully, no matter what the other one wants to do. Anal-play, food, wax, large insertions, mild bondage (with the chance of a rougher kind of sm), roleplaying and more. Updates won't have a schedule, it's purely for practice. So reviews will be appreciated, criticism and ideas you would like to see is welcome. It's all in the name of practice. No more A/N will be in this due to me not knowing what else I can say about this that o haven't covered here. Thanks again for reading, enjoy yourself and these overly sexually active sisters.**

It was a cold winter morning, Anna woke up as her usual self, grumpy, wild bedhair and dried drool in the corner of her mouth. Clad in white soft cotton sheets and a pair of equally soft thin panties. She stretched her body and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. The figure next to her shifted slightly and yawned a good morning, Anna leant down and planted a kiss on her cheek, telling her she would go and make some breakfast, and told Elsa that she could stay and that she would bring her breakfast in bed.

Before she got up fully, she cuddled up to Elsa and massaged her thigh while she stretched her left arm backwards and found some aloe vera balm, she rose to a sitting position once she got the tube and squeezed some out on her hand rubbing them together and the finally placed both palms on her sister ass, rubbing the lotion into her buttcheeks. Anna then gave her a final kiss on her neck and whispered, "Sorry if I was too rough yesterday, I got kind of lost in your moans and my name spilling from your lips."

Elsa replied back, much more awake now, "It's okay, you know I trust you, and you can do whatever you want with this body, it's yours, same as yours is mine. And I have the perfect thing I want to try. Now get up and make me breakfast, I'm just gonna lay here and continue being sore, thanks love." she smiled and giggled at Annas eye roll which she couldn't see but she knew it was there.

"whatever you say your queenlyness" Anna mocked before trudging out to the hallway turning left and through the living room to get to the kitchen located to the right from where she entered the living room. She got out two pans from the lower left cabinet, a spatula from the second drawer, and eggs and bacon strips from the fridge. When she had cracked the eggs and the bacon was spread evenly she took the pack of cigarettes laying by the window, took one out and lit it as she cracked open the window. She was sitting on the broad windowsill when Elsa came waddling out, bowlegged and whimpering ever few steps. Anna desperately tried holding in a laugh, but the wince Elsa displayed as she sat down broke the dam.

"Hah hah, very funny, let's not forget last month when it was you who couldn't sit down for the better part of a day" Elsa shot to Anna, "And toss me the pack, I'm not standing up in the foreseeable future", Anna complied and tossed the pack along with a lighter to her sister. She caught the lighter but the pack missed and landed a few meters behind Elsa. She groaned and made her way to stand and retrieve it, but Anna was quicker, "Don't worry sis, sit and tend to your sore behind" Elsa stopped and simply relaxed into the chair.

"Thanks" Elsa said as Anna handed her the pack, "Want to accompany me to the shower after we've eaten?" and Anna didn't miss a beat.

"I'm always up for some naked time with you" she said in her most seductive voice, she took a last drag of her smoke, and put it out in the ashtray, the food was done and as they began eating Anna felt a small jolt of arousal at the thoughts of that night came crashing to the front of her mind.

 _Elsa was bent over the desk in the bedroom, Anna was standing behind her and smacked her right cheek hard, leaving an imprint of her hand as a red swollen painting. Then she soothed the place with her tongue, and kissed her sisters tailbone, then a bit further south. Elsa had agreed to this, and it wasn't the first time Anna 'played' with her ass, but this was another boundry they hadn't crossed before. And when a wet tongue met her puckered hole. oh god, Elsa fucking loved it. Anything Anna did to her was incredible. Even if Anna just w_ _anted to lick her asshole to try it out and see if she liked it, it was incredible. Elsa moaned "Mmphf, soo wet" as she entered herself with two fingers. Anna kept up her assault, licking and making noises, tasting all of Elsa had been her goal, only a few things left until she had been through the whole spectrum that was Elsa._ _Two to be precise, but thats only because neither sister was into peeing or worse, on the other one._

 _Anna still had Elsas armpit and Elsas feet to taste, even if Elsa was weirdly hesitant with the feet thing. Which was tame compared to all the other things they had done to each other. As an example, Elsa had been almost eager for Anna to taste her ass, but feet, nooo, Anna wasnt allowed. Not yet at least._

 _Elsa got lost in her pleasure long enough for Anna to slip on their favorite toy, a medium sized strapon 17 centimeters in length, but rather thick. Anna switched her tongue for a finger, then two, and began a slow rythm into Elsas ass, watching intently the way the muscle got pulled a bit every time she retracted her fingers, the way it stretched and tightened ever so often. When she deemed Elsa ready, she slapped her ass again, lined up the toy. Amd buried it in one thrust. Elsa yelled out as she squirted a tiny bit, the dripping could be heard on the already gathered pull of her juices beneath her._

 _Anna leant forward and stopped as her lips grazed Elsas ear, "Who do you belong to?" she rasped._

" _You! Sis mmh, oh fuck" another deep thrust, "Only you!" another one, "Forever and always!" she moaned and received one more._

" _I love you Elsa" she spoke softly as she kissed Elsas ear, "But you need to be punished, I saw that boy grab your ass I gym, but this is mine!" she growled and thrust once more, "Only mine, you got that?!" and she increased her pace._

" _Yes! Fuck yes! Only yours!" she screamed as she rubbed her clit furiously, getting closer and closer to climax. But Anna pulled away suddenly, and snatched her hand away from her soaking lips._

" _I want you to ride me, I want you to show me you're mine!" Anna said slowly, and kissed her passionately to convey her love, even while being rough with her. She couldn't break character, but she could show Elsa her love without words._

 _Elsa nodded at her request. Anna got comfortable and Elsa straddled her, with one hand next to Anna to keep her balance, the other on holding the strapon just at her entrance, awaiting permission from Anna to penetrate herself on the fake cock._

 _Two hands on her hips, nails digging into her skin, and then Anna pushed her down. Once again she was filled, sweet bliss and slight pain mixing into ecstasy. She moaned loudly. Lifting herself up before plunging back down, squelching sounds filling the dim bedroom, Elsa kept bouncing on the strapon until soreness settled in, she rested her thighs by sitting all the way down and leaning into Annas chest. Catching her breath all sweaty across her sister, she whispered out I love you's._

"Anna, hellooo?" elsa waved a hand in front of Annas face.

"Sorry, I was just thinking" she smiled deviously.

"Sure sure, you want to join me for that shower now?" Elsa pointed at their plates, both being empty without Anna even noticing. Anna stood up and held out a hand, Elsa graciously took the offer and steadied herself on Anna. Giggling Anna kissed her cheek. She always felt giddy and newly in love whenever she had been with Elsa. The new rules they set for themselves were tough to follow, but it was ultimately necessary.

"When is our meeting tomorrow?" Anna asked.

"At 1:30 but I cleared it with the principal. He wasn't happy but he said our health was important, physical as well as mental. So, yay an extra free hour we can use for whatever we want to." Elsa smiled and ran a finger down one of Annas cheeks, the little motion broke something in Anna, she twisted Elsa towards her lifted her by the thighs and slammed her into the wall kissing her with vigor, she couldn't get enough, and Elsa knew her too well, so well she knew what would happen if she was a little enticing. Especially in the morning. Considering that it all started one morning all those years ago.

"Tell me again.. Please" Anna said between kisses

"I am yours, forever and always" Elsa replied, and gasped as Anna invaded her privates with her fingers.

They were an hour late for school that day.


	2. The one that figured it out

The two sisters got to the school, finally. Their clothes were soaked through, the downpour had come so suddenly. Not even halfway to the school, which was only a short 10 minute walk, it had started raining. Elsa regretted not opting for a bra, normally she would have no problem with it, but the wet clothing made her cold, and in turn, her nipples were standing at attention. Privately she loved showing off, publically? not so much.

Luckily for her, she had a spare set of clothing in her locker. So that was the first stop for the day.

"Go on ahead Anna, I'm gonna go change in the bathroom. See you in class in a few minutes" she took a headcount of the hallway, the result, two people. She angle her head slightly to the left and pushed forward. Catching Annas lips with her own, a hand immediately tangled itself in her hair. A soft moan escaped Anna as she reveled in her sisters kiss. As quickly as it started, it ended. Elsa rested her forehead against Annas and made a shuddering exhale. "That will get me through the next couple of hours." Elsa whispered and smiled as she turned around and left a dazed redhead behind her.

When Elsa made it to the bathroom and got rid of the wet clothing a person barged into the bathroom. Elsa was paralyzed, she stood topless in her short skirt just gawking at the intruder. The girl who had entered fought to keep her eyes on Elsas, but ever so slightly they fell, only to rise again when she caught herself.

"Uhm, can you please close the door" Elsa asked as she got back to dressing herself. She would remember the reaction from this girl, it could prove to be useful info. What was her name again? Something with a P, she had tan skin, long silky smooth black hair, tall. Taller than Elsa, only by a few centimeteres though. Pocahontas! That's it.

"Right, sorry.. You uhm, you know we can always use the gym locker rooms for changing clothes right?" Pocahontas asked.

"I know, but it's in the other end of the building. I'm late as it is."

"Hmm, right, you may want to fix your lipstick and your hair then. Even if it's wet, the frazzled bun still screams late morning sexytime." She giggled, "you want a hand with it?" no hurting in asking Pocahontas thought.

"I think I can handle it, thanks." Elsa didn't want to let Pocahontas get the wrong idea, the consequences of people getting too close to her often resulted in some form of pain, pain that was good, but pain nonetheless. A hand on her butt during sports was enough for Anna to take her ass. The boy even apologized and Elsa agreed that hands are flying all over the place in a basketball match. Anna of course saw it all as flirting. Well, she didn't really. But any excuse she could use to take Elsas body for her own, she would pounce on. If it was a girl, phew, Elsa wouldn't be able to walk straight for days if that happened

"Hey, Pocahontas, you mind doing me a favor?" Elsa asked innocently.

"Perhaps, it depends on what you want me to do." she replied, accompanied by a blush.

"Would you please tell Rapunzel I need to talk to her about something when you get back to your class?"

"Oh, I heard about what happened yesterday, you're gonna give her the 'if you hurt her..' speech?"

"Something like that, now if you would excuse me, I need to go put these wet clothes in my locker"

Elsa left Pocahontas and went for her locker, all the while thinking about yesterday, when Rapunzel had managed to catch on to them.

El _sa had just arrived at the showers, shedding her clothes and entering one of the stalls. Getting sprayed by warm water, letting it clean her sweaty body, in the shower was something she enjoyed more than she should. It was one of the best places to be, just standing in the warmth that envolped her. A poke on her shoulder and a head turn showed Rapunzel in the stall next to her, "Hey Elsa, can I ask you a question?" she asked with a grin on her face._

" _Sure" Elsa said in return._

" _Where are those from?" she pointed to her back._ SHIT, the scratch marks from Anna was still there?

" _Well.. You see.."_ come on, she knows you aren't dating anyone, find an excuse!

 _Before an excuse could form in her head, Anna walked in, oblivious to the scrutiny Elsa was under she happily exclaimed "Punzie, sis, Hai!" with a wide smile, teeth amd all, happy as a clam. She entered the stall opposite Elsas, turned her back to them and soaped up her hair. Rapunzels eyes darted to Annas back, then to Elsas face, then Annas back again. The puzzle fit, the sisters never dated anyone, they never showed interest in the practical line that was in the student body to get into their pants. The way they always walked around holding hands,_ they were just close sister, yeah right _Rapunzel had thought._

" _You.." she pointed at Elsa, ".. And you?" she pointed at Anna. The blood drained from her face, she felt disgusted at first, then she felt fear. Because both sisters had stepped into her stall and Anna was right up in her face, Elsa standing next to her sister, with a hand resting on her upper left arm. "If you say, anything, to anyone. I will personally make sure your life will become a living hell." Anna growled._

" _Hey Anna, take it easy alright, she's not like Meg okay." Elsa said softly into Annas ear, and wrapped her other arm around her naked waist. Rapunzel could do nothing but observe the redhead, her face had shown anger, now she looked scared, and remorseful, although visibly relaxed, shoulders had dropped, muscles relaxed. It was instant, as soon as Elsa had stepped closer to her and enveloped her, Anna's entire demeanor had changed._

" _Okay, okay.. I'm.. I'm sorry Punzie, I think we need to talk. Just, not in here. Can we meet up tomorrow after school I promise we'll answer all your questions." Anna had pleaded, teary eyed but not crying._

 _It took Rapunzel a couple of seconds to stutter out a "s-s-sure"_

 _Elsa kissed Anna's neck kneading her abs and intertwining their left hands. Openly showing Rapunzel that this wasn't new and it was consensual, Anna tilted her head to make more of her neck available to Elsa. Her right hand let go of Rapunzels arm and went straight for Elsas ass. The entire display was weird, but also exciting to Rapunzel. It was like watching the start of a porn movie. Except they were standing right there, in front of her. Talking could be heard from the changing room hallway, and it got closer and closer, so Elsa pushed Anna a bit to create some distance, it made the redhead stumble straight into Rapunzel who, on instinct caught her waist with both arms, the two girls awkwardly stood, pressed against each other, naked in a shower, Anna having a hickey on her neck flare up just as the other girls entered. The talking stopped. And the three newcomers honed in on Rapunzel and Anna. Whispering started, but the words were drowned out by the running showers. Rapunzel released Anna, and the redhead returned to her own stall. Rinsed her hair quickly and left with her head down. Snow, Ariel and Tiana giggled as she walked past them._

" _So Rapunzel, I didn't know you were swinging that way" Snow said loud enough for Anna to hear from the hall._

God damnit Elsa, you won't get away with this! _Anna silently promised as she increased her pace to get away faster._

Sitting in the small café at the outskirts of the town, the sisters awaited the onslaught of questions that bubbled inside Rapunzel.

"So, tell me everything, I won't tell anyone, on one condition. I get to be your friend!" she smiled.

"You want to be our friend?" the sisters asked in unison

"Yeah! You two are the most popular girls at school everyone wants a piece of you, yet you never hang out with anyone except each other. The talk around school is that you are like you are because of your parents, which I also thought until yesterday. No one has said anything straight to your faces because you're always nice to everyone, but no one really knows you. I want to know you, even if you're a couple or whatever you call this thing." She gestured to both sisters.

"What do you say Anna? You feel like we can trust her?" Elsa would always let Anna decide such things, she herself would yell it from the rooftops that Anna was hers and hers alone. She didn't of course, it would cause too much trouble. Anna nodded.

"Well it all started nine years ago, Anna just turned 14, a few months after I did"


	3. First line crossed

**I said no more A/N but a guest asked why they were 14925 years old and still dependent on their parents. They are 14 and 15 years old in this universe, their birthdays being under a year apart from each other. That way they can go to the same school, be in the same year and generally spend a ton of time together. Their parents are gone and they for unexplained reasons got permission to stay and live by themselves (even if that would be illegal in real life) as long as they have a legal guardian. They have money but not so much that they can take trips to exotic places and buy expensive cars. They ration it out and live with a self imposed allowance so the money can stretch for years while they still live comfortably but not extravagant. Enjoy!**

 **Edit: 14 and 15 at the start of the story they're telling Rapunzel. 22 and 23 in what I'm gonna call college but It's a fictive school so I can do whatever I want, for example, having them shower in the same room. It just gives me the freedom of not being bound by a real school and peoples preconceptions of what that entails. Like having a guardian that is married to the school principal and having a lot of leeway with skipping classes. (I also changed the last sentence before Elsa tells the story to fit what is actually happening, I made a brainfart on that one, same as the 'minutes' in chapter 2, that one is changed to hope that was the last major mistake I made)**

"Alright well I'm gonna give you the cliff notes from the day our parents died up until when we actually had to sit down and figure out what was going on, with more detail on a few episodes that cemented our relationship. I guess I'm gonna begin by saying that our parents death was the initial push that drove us closer. Before I turned 15 we were like regular sisters, annoyed each other, borrow clothing and shoes, do homework and shop together. We also had times where we didn't really talk for a couple of days. But the day after my birthday we were waiting around for our parents to come home from an extended weekend trip to Norway, we have grandparents there. They didn't make it back unfortunately, we were devastated for months. Once all the paperwork was done and we signed Gerda on as our legal guardian and therapist, we had the house to ourselves. After that we started sneaking into each others rooms at night when we needed someone, only we didn't really stop doing that, even after a year when we were back to a regular routine, and it was nothing more than a memory. Although we didn't really speak of them much, we had few rough days every now and then. On one of those occasions we had a bit to drink after Annas 15th birthday, and later on that night it.. It got a little intense."

" _Come on Elsa we can't go to bed now, let's fire up the Jacuzzi and light some candles, let's celebrate more!" Anna persisted, she was tipsy but still coherent, some inhibitions were loosened but she was still standing. Elsa felt tired they had been pretty active that day, going for breakfast at a small café located a mere 5 minutes away. The shortest path to the café was through a park, and on the way back Anna had started a snowball fight. The girls was covered in snow once they got home, "C-c-come o-on E-Elsa, we n-need to w-warm up" Annas entire body was shaking and she was cold, she had just dropped all of her clothes except for her underwear and ordered Elsa to snuggle up next to her in a matching outfit so they could warm up._

 _Now Elsa had earlier in the year found a diary of sorts, belonging to Anna. Let's say the first month of pages were a little dark and depressing, like, ' my life is over, I'm empty inside' and all that jazz. But 35_ _th_ _page only had one word in big bold letters '_ _ **ELSA**_ _'. Elsa had spent hours just looking at it, an unfamiliar feeling expanded in her chest._

 _So she agreed to Annas request. She walked over to the couch and watched as Anna lifted the blanket, revealing her semi-transparent lingerie. Warmth filled her entire body as she scooted in close to Anna, who by the way was ice cold from top to bottom. Elsas sisterly instincts kicked in for a second and she began rubbing Annas body, creating friction that would warm her up._

 _There under the blanket, came the first sign of something more. Anna wasn't cold any longer, but Elsas hands still roamed her body, the dips and the rises from shoulder to hip, the smooth curve from hip to knee, the soft pliant skin of her ass. Wait. Her hands wasn't supposed to be there. She moved them away quickly but still slow enough not give anything away._ As if she didn't notice my hands kneading her ass _._

 _Anna noticed of course, and decided to have a little fun. She kissed Elsa on the neck, twice, and whispered "Soo naughty, feeling up your little sister, you really are perverted huh?" she managed to not laugh through the sentence. It sounded ridiculous at first. Only when she noticed Elsas hands had stopped dead in their tracks on her spine, did she think she went to far. But the hands stopped moving from ass to shoulder blade, and went from shoulder blade to ask. Now Anna didn't know what to do, she was both a little scared and a little turned on. That is until Elsa whispered back, "Don't start something you can't finish" and then she was gone, leaving Anna to her own thoughts._

" _Wait, what?" she sat up on a flash and looked over the edge of the couch to a retreating Elsa in a thong and bra, giving Anna a little sway to accentuate her very well shaped behind. Anna threw herself back on the couch,_ don't forget she's your sister, _she thought to herself before she took another peek at Elsa that stood in the kitchen and moved to the tunes of Parov Stelar._ Fuck!

 _What Anna didn't know, was that Elsa had been forced to run away from her before she lost control of herself. Elsa had been so on edge since the diary incident, if she had stayed in Annas embrace she wouldn't be able to stop, even if Anna didn't want her. Essentially she had been ready to rape her sister if she didn't get away. And she couldn't do something like that to Anna._

 _So you can imagine her reluctance to join Anna in a Jacuzzi, with more alcohol involved and little to no clothing. She shook her head no, "We can't Anna, it's late, I don't want to sleep half the fay away tomorrow", Anna sighed, "I'll make it worth your time" she winked as she tried to sound like it wasn't serious, to punctuate it she lifted her shirt to revel the bottom of her breasts, free from the confines of a bra._

 _Elsa's face heated up like she had never felt before. Rosy cheeks turned full red, Anna then dropped the shirt and did her best to look sad. It was a cheap shot but she had thought about what Elsa said earlier. This time she would let her hands stay wherever Elsa felt like placing them. She slowly walked to her room. But as she had changed into her sleeping attire, a large t-shirt that ended at her feet. Nothing else. She heard the water running, an unmistakable sound. The Jacuzzi. She bolted up and placed her ear up against the door. Elsa was humming a tune, she just couldn't figure out which one it was although she had heard it before._

 _A click, and then footsteps that came closer to her room. Three knocks. "Anna, I got beers and candles set up, you're right, we should celebrate!" she sounded nervous, her pitch a little too high._

" _Coming!" she said from behind the door. When the footsteps retreated again Anna contemplated what to do. She opened the door a tiny bit to check where Elsa went. Luckily she went the opposite direction of the bathroom. So Anna got rid of the shirt, sneaked to the bathroom, it was at the end of the hall to the right. So if she was quick and silent she could get in there and jump into the Jacuzzi before Elsa returned. The fridge could be heard and glasses clinking. Likely the beer bottles. Success, she looked around. Vanilla scented candles had been lit. The lights turned off giving the sand colored tiles a golden glow. The Jacuzzi was almost filled, so Anna slipped into the warm water and waited._

 _From beyond the door Elsa stood in front of Annas room,_ This is it Elsa, time to figure out if you should just forget all about this fantasy or not. _She knocked, "Anna, as soon as you're ready feel free to join me, I have everything, so just bring yourself",_ Stupid Elsa, you should have given her some sort of compliment. Why do I suddenly feel so inept?, _lost in thought she went to the bathroom and entered. She didn't even notice the nude redhead already occupying the Jacuzzi. She turned to the door leaning her forehead against it and took a deep breath, only to yelp and have a minor heart attack at the voice behind her, "What are you doing Elsa?"_

" _Shit! Anna, I thought you were in your…." When her eyes fell on the naked expanse of skin she lost every coherent thought. She followed a drop of water that fell from Annas hair down her back to the ass she fondled earlier. "Why are you naked? I expected a bikini or at least the bottom part." She wasn't lying, even if this was infinitely better she still hasn't expected it._

" _It's just us two, no harm in seeing each other right? We shower at school too! Come on in, the water is fantastic." Anna said as if it wasn't at all irregular for sisters to be naked in such a romantic situation. It eased Elsas anxiety,_ So Anna is fine with nudity, I guess she might hint to something, but I can't be sure. Let's see how she reacts to this then, _Elsa thought and undid the knot on her bikini top, letting it fall to the ground, she then did the same with one side of her bikini bottoms. They joined the bra. Annas eyes were transfixed on Elsas newly exposed skin. Breasts and pussy alike._

" _Damn Elsa! You're fucking gorgeous!" Anna exclaimed involuntarily, she clamped a hand over her mouth. Elsa laughed, "Why thank you, I would return the compliment, but.."_ Okay, that wasn't too bad, _She thought to herself, "Why don't you come see for yourself then?" Anna replied._

 _And Elsa didn't hesitate, she walked to the edge of the Jacuzzi leaned forward and kissed Anna right on the lips. Anna reciprocated, the kiss turned heated, tongues were soon involved while Elsa stood naked on the floor, two beers in hand. When they finally parted they kind of just, stopped. Both of them uncertain what just happened. The rest of the night they just sat in the Jacuzzi talking and sipping on the beer. Elsa with her back snuggled into Annas front. They didn't do anything more than that, they just let it sink in, both thinking about what this could mean._

 _That night they slept naked together for the first time._

"Wait wait, you flirted and spent hours naked together and just went to bed? That was so anticlimactic" Rapunzel complained.

"What did you expect? Neither of us knew what was happening, we were still young, we just kissed, like really kissed. We later found out that we had developed a strongly codependent relationship as a result of being alone in the house with unruly hormones flying around. That was just the first tome we did something we 'shouldn't' have done." Elsa explained.

"Alright alright, I just thought it would be more.. I don't know, passionate I think?" Rapunzel said, and took a huge gulp of her coffee. Reaching herself for more.

"Oh don't worry, if you can handle dirty and passionate things there is definitely more to come" Anna said mischievously.

"Fine, when was the next time you did something as lovers and not sisters?" she said in excitement.


	4. A question or two

"Hmm, let's see, we woke up the day after and.." Anna started.

 _Anna woke up tired, annoyed and with a headache. It wasn't a full blown hangover but a dull throbbing was still present. Upon opening her eyes she was blinded by the small line of sun that managed to sneak through the center of the window covers. She closed them again quickly and sighed. She had to move if she wanted to escape the devilish light. She scooted herself towards the headboard. With her head lifted from her soft pillow she moved her body to a more comfortable position. But when she laid her head back down a scent of arousal hit her nostrils. Her eyes jolted open again. Her original position had been on Elsas stomach where her sister was laying in the opposite direction. Her head resting on a crumbled up blanket, serving as a makeshift pillow. Anna observed what she could of the floor. Two corners of a pillow could be seen by the foot of the drawers. Elsa must have tossed it there in the night, tried to retrieve it only to give up and fold the blanket into a new pillow._

 _Anna's eyes stared at a sleeping Elsa. She followed the contours of Elsas neck to her collarbone, the hills that was her breasts flattening against her ribs. They still had height to them even when Elsa was laying on her back. Her eyes continued across the flat expanse of a smooth stomach only interrupted by her own right hand on top of her navel. A trimmed patch of white hairs in the shape of a triangle, was at the end of the stomach. Beneath that would be the source of the scent invading Annas head._

 _Anna let her eyes focus on the wet lips, her own head was laying on Elsas thigh. She licked her dry lips, and inhaled deeply through her nose. It made her head spin in a good way, her senses were suddenly on high alert. Her own arousal flared up. She tried shaking her thoughts out of her head with little luck. Elsa moved a bit, causing Anna to freeze. Elsa had open her legs a bit more because of it. Slightly parting one lip from the other. The scent got stronger and Anna couldn't stop herself. Her hand travelled south until her fingertips came in to contact with the short hairs. She let them stay there, only moving a little back and forth, scratching the hairs, memorizing the feeling. Elsa exhaled deeply which made Anna stop once again._

 _As soon as she thought the coast was clear she pushed her fingers further, only skimming the hood on Elsas clit. She was so warm Anna had to double check. This time she took one finger on each side amd pushed downwards. Massaging each lip with each finger, from top to bottom. Elsa moaned. Anna retracted her hand, put it on Elsas thigh next to her own face where she inhaled again. The scent was overriding her basic common sense that said, "She's your sister, this is wrong", and instead she heard "Oh sweet bliss, let me live surrounded by this scent and taste."_

 _Taste? Anna caught herself with her fingers in her mouth, slurping up Elsas flavor. Her eyes fell shut again, it was divine, heavenly and all other good things. She needed more. She checked once again if Elsa was asleep. She was, so Anna moved her head forward and licked once, with the tip of her tongue, from the bottom to the top of Elsa pussy. Then she flipped around on the bed and snuggled into Elsas side, resting her head on her sisters shoulder. A smile plastered on her face. Not long after she felt Elsa move a bit again. It wasn't long before Elsa gasped in surprise._

" _Anna?" she whispered softly and nudged her sister, "Anna sweety?"_

" _Hmm, yeah Els?", she faked just waking up, "I need water, and you're laying in top of me", Anna pushed her face deeper into Elsa neck and tightened an arm around her waist, "Noo.. I'm way too comfortable" she whined but Elsa raised herself from the bed, making Anna's head fall ungracefully to the sheets._

" _And while I'm gone put in some clothes please" she said as she swung her feet over the edge and to the soft carpet. Swaying a little from lightheadedness she made her way out the room. As soon as the door clicked shut Anna went to get the pillow from the floor, quickly made the bed more presentable and dove under the blankets. There she waited while gently running her fingers over her own nipples, twisting them a couple of times to harden them. When she deemed them ready she ran a finger through her own folds, wetness gathered at the apex of her legs. While she was tenderly playing with herself she thought of Elsas taste and it got her curious. She dipped a finger inside herself, swirled it around a couple of times, then she put pressure on the roof and made a single hard pressed pass across the rough patch inside herself. When she slipped it out she brought it to her mouth. Stopping only to smell herself, it was very similar to Elsas scent, and even the taste was hard to tell apart from her sisters. Once she had licked her finger clean she dropped it on the top of her blanket and waited._

 _Elsa came back a few minutes later, she looked over to Anna and a smile broke out on her lips. A few steps into the room she turned right to the dresser, bent forward so she could reach the bottom drawer and picked out a light blue thong. Elsa put it on and turned around, noticing Annas wandering eyes._

" _Anna, you.. You shouldn't.." Elsa was at a loss, yesterday in the snow and today in the bedroom Anna looked at her differently than she usually did, "I shouldn't..?" Anna said in anticipation._

" _We.. You.. Uhm, breakfast? I'm hungry, are you hungry?" Elsa forced out, afraid of her own feelings, scared that Anna wouldn't feel the same, even more scared if she did._

" _No, I'm not hungry right now. I just want to cuddle some more. Come back to bed sweety" she said seductively as she lifted the blanket, showing of her still nude breasts and just enough of her hip to show that she wasn't wearing anything. Elsas face heated up in seconds, blood rushing to her cheeks, her heart started racing so fast she could hear her own heartbeat in her ears._

 _Elsa relented, she was intrigued and curious. She wanted to know what it was like to really snuggle up against a naked Anna, without the cloud of alcohol obscuring her senses. So she sat on the edge of the bed on her knees, crawled over on all fours towards Anna, and plopped down next to her. Anna lifted the blanket over Elsa, letting her arm stay draped over her sisters shoulder. Anna pulled herself closer and kissed Elsas collarbone._

 _It sent a shiver through Elsas body and she had to release the tension in her body somehow. The resulting moan left Anna speechless for a few seconds before her mischievous mind come up with a risky plan, but a very rewarding one at that. The hand behinds Elsa started a tender massage on her neck, the hand kept pressing and kneading, another moan escaped. Anna then started on her upper back and every odd minute it would travel further down Elsas spine. The massage only stopped once Anna reached the top of a thong._

" _Hrm, no fair" she pouted._

" _Elsa hummed and asked on the verge of sleeping again, "No fair? What isn't fair?" she finished with a yawn._

" _You're clothed while I'm not" she grinned into Elsas neck._

" _I told you to put on some clothes didn't I?"_

" _You did, but what if I enjoyed the lack of clothing?"_ This is it, the answer to this question will decide if I'm gonna pursue these feelings or not, _Anna_ _thought and waited._

 _A long time passed, and Anna grew more nervous by the second. With thoughts of an Elsa running out the room yelling at her for being disgusting. Anna wasn't ready to suppress her feelings, she desperately wanted Elsa to understand the underlying question. The ever present love between them had grown a lot since their parents died, and Anna wanted nothing else in the world. School was boring, her 'friends' didn't really know her, and she never made an effort to get to know them either. Elsa was all she needed, and if she couldn't have her she would lose all faith in true love. Before she could think herself into an early grave she felt Elsa move her arm and her legs bending as she slid her thing off again, "close your eyes please" Elsa said. Anna did just that. Elsa got up to put her panties on top of the drawer and slid back under the covers._

 _Anna slid closer to Elsa once she was laying down fully again. Tangling her legs with her sisters. Feeling skin everywhere was nice, and warming, and comfortable, and safe, and… Anna couldn't remember any place that gave her all the good feelings she felt right there in the arms of her sister._

" _I love you Els" she whispered against her sister collarbone, "I love you to Anna" Elsa answered and squeezed her sister in a tight hug. Due to their tangled legs they both felt a wetness on their thigh._ She's is wet? Huh, interesting _, they both thought. It didn't take long before four hands were touching and grazing soft skin, breasts rubbing up against each other, nipples hardened. Annas breath came in small shuddering whines, Elsa wasn't even hiding her moans. Both girls got lost in the touch of the other as they rubbed harder on each others thighs._

 _Anna felt the coil tighten, and she had to do something to appease her body's need for release. She look Elsa directly in the eyes as she pushed her own leg harder into her sisters sex. Elsa responded with equal pressure and hooked her hands around Anna, one hand on her lower back, the other on her neck. She pulled Anna impossibly closer and kissed her deeply, emotionally, lovingly. Her own climax was imminent. She kept up her kisses between moans. A few minutes of grinding and touching ended in a deep moan and a high pitched whine. The sisters stayed tangled in each other as they let their orgasm-high fade._

 _Elsa suddenly felt sick, she made to move away from Anna, but her sister would have none of that. Anna held her close, "Don't leave me" she said timidly, "I won't, ever!" Elsa almost cried and hugged her sister as she let go of her apprehensive nature and just enjoyed the feeling of post coital closeness._

"Whew, you had me going there you two. _We were a little weirded out_ , yeah right. You two took the plunge right away!" Rapunzel breathed deeply, she could feel her own face heat up at the thought of the two bombshells in front of her, going at it and being lovey-dovey with each other.

Anna turned her head to kiss Elsas cheek at the same time Elsa was going to do it to Anna. Their lips touched and after the story they both felt a little antsy. Elsa excused herself to the bathroom. Annas eyes followed her sisters swaying hips until she couldn't see her anymore. Rapunzel chuckled at Annas behavior, "You're really in love aren't you?" She asked in awe, she wished she would find someone to share the same feelings with as the sisters had.

"We really are" Anna said like a love struck teen. Her phone beeped twice.

 **Come meet me in the bathroom, it's all empty.. Ask Rapunzel if she wants to join ;) – ps. I love you**

"It's Elsa isn't it?" Rapunzel asked, and Anna nodded as she scanned the door to the bathroom. "She wants you to have sex with her in the bathroom right?" she whispered, Anna nodded again.

"Have fun then, I'm gonna order some more coffee, I got a couple hours left before I have to go home and prepare for tomorrow" she stood and was about to leave when Anna jumped in front of her. Anna leant in close and whispered so the other people couldn't hear her, "She wants you to join us, but it's up to you really" Anna kissed her once on the lips and left her. Rapunzel had a few seconds where her instincts moved her feet unconsciously towards the bathroom. But she shook her head and thought better of it, she was still getting used to them being more than open with their relationship, she knew Anna wouldn't have said anything if even one of them wasn't okay with her joining. Still, no matter how much she really wanted to try having two girls to pleasure her she didn't want it to happen in a café bathroom. Their bed on the other hand? She would be in the sheets faster than a hungry leopard. She would ask for both sisters number later, first, coffee!


	5. A Quickie in the bathroom

"Elsa, you in here? Anna asked as she nudged the door open, "Last stall hun" came the echoing reply.

Anna went to the closes stall and pushed the door, behind it a topless Elsa was sitting on top of the toilet. Anna closed the door behind her as she stepped in. Elsas hands were all over her in a heartbeat, nipples were teased through Annas top, she rarely wore a bra, her modest b-cup, on a good day a small c, were all enough for going braless, comfortable without being vulgar. Elsas medium sized c-cup was just large enough to be the opposite. Fortunately, Anna had bought her a huge load of front clasp bras, easier access she had reasoned. And Elsa couldn't really argue against that, since on more than one occasion it had the benefit of releasing her tits quickly and efficiently. Despite sex being a 'spur of the moment'-act the two sisters had become very accustomed to ridding their clothes fast, and sexing each other even faster.

Annas record was two minutes and twenty three seconds. Elsas was just behind with two minutes and thirty seven seconds. All in all they could get their release anywhere in about five and a half minutes, not counting the clean up afterwards. Elsa knew this of course, which is why she wanted Anna now, but Anna had other ideas.

"You know, you still haven't paid for the whole shower incident. I think now is the time for you to pay up, get on your knees!" Anna commanded. Elsa responded in glee, settling herself right in front of Anna, her face the perfect height for a good licking. Anna undid her belt buckle and pants. She let Elsa remove them to reveal a pair of her more, adventurous, underwear. Basically, it was all strings, no cover. The elastic band wrapped around her hips was the largest piece of material, two straps ran from the front, down each side of her labia and up through her buttcrack, leaving her exposed everywhere except between her cheeks.

Elsas eyes was filled with an excited gleam, she dove in without hesitation, slurping on Annas swollen lips, her taste even sweeter than usual due to Annas diet of fruits and healthy foods. Elsas tongue swirled and licked and tasted all of her, inside, outside, around. The older sisters hands grabbed the youngers ass and parted the cheeks slightly, her right hand extended the little finger and pushed slowly into the warmth of Annas anus. Elsa was rewarded with a throaty moan while her head was pushed further into Anna, her taut tongue dipping inside the honeypot and tasting the sweet nectar while her finger wriggled inside Anna.

Elsa started sliding her finger in and out of the tight muscle as she continued her assault on her sister inner walls with her mouth. The white haired girl retracted her tongue and flicked the clit at the top of the wet folds, and Anna began dripping, liquid sweetness coated Elsas face as she entered her again and again until all the pent up energy was let go in a flood of juices. Elsas entire front was covered in Annas scent and fluids.

"Boy am I glad I decided to take off my shirt and bra" Elsa muttered to herself. Anna fell backwards, hitting the door and slid down to relax on the floor, "I wouldn't mind everyone knowing you're mine though" Anna confessed, "Yeah? I guess I wouldn't mind either, but for the sake of our secret I think it's best that I don't walk around covered in squirt juices from my sister pussy" Elsa laughed as she began drying herself off with paper towels. Anna snuck a hand down her sister pants, slipping her thong to the side and pushed two fingers inside her elders sex. A few thrusts and swipes later she took out her fingers and popped them in her own mouth, getting a taste of Elsa to keep her sated.

"It looks like you've got things handled here" Anna said with a smirk and left the stall after she stood. From behind the door she heard Elsa whine, "Hey! What about me?" to which she replied, "Consider this the first part of your punishment dear sis" Anna said with a sugary tone.

Anna went to their table where Rapunzel was playing some game on her phone. As she sat down Rapunzel looked up from the device, "Wow, that was quick!" she said a little too loud. Anna blushed, "Yeah well, Elsa had to pay for what she did in the shower, so she's just cleaning up after me. And we weren't accompanied by someone." Anna let the question float in the air.

"No. No you weren't. I was tempted though. Really tempted. But it didn't seem like the time and place." She said embarrassed.

"Well the offer stands, we've always wanted to have another girl with us. Anyway, I guess I can continue with the story since the next year or so didn't have any particularly special episodes. After that one time of hot morning sex we went back into our routine, wake up, kiss a little, eat, go to school, be bored at school, go home, have a little make out session on the couch or bed, eat dinner, take a shower or bath together, then sleep. We didn't turn into rabbits in mating season. Only when the urge became unbearable did we repeat that morning. Twice a week we would climax on each others thighs. And in the first year we never penetrated each other. So we were still virgins so to speak." Anna explained, but Rapunzel looked confused. Having sex would surely make them non-virgins, "We still had intact hymens" a voice floated across the table. Elsa was back, looking rather frustrated yet still complacent with her situation. Her hair was a little messy and her lipstick was gone.

 _It probably got smeared all over Annas vagina_ Rapunzel thought, and immediately her mind conjured an image of Annas pussy with red smeared lipstick on the lips and inner thighs. She blinked twice and sipped her coffee to distract herself.

"The end of the year school party was when we finally decided to talk about what this thing was and it lead to some interesting results. Namely our strap-on called Christian." Elsa laughed.

"Christian?"

"It christened our highly sexual relationship, after that night the sexy times took off like a rocket leaving the earth. We got more comfortable with ourselves since we had then given the one thing you can't give anyone else. It's not that hot and spicy since it involves blood and pain, but we shared our love that night, so the question is, do you wanna here about our sappy love or should we skip straight to more explicit parts of the story?" Anna asked and waited for a reply.


	6. Intermission 1

"I'd love to hear everything, but I really must get going, my friend asked me to come over with his textbook as he needs it for tomorrow. How about we meet up Friday and have some drinks or something?" Rapunzel answered & asked with a smile and a red tint to her cheeks.

Anna was no longer focused on the conversation but rather on something behind Rapunzel, Elsa seemed to have shifted her focus the same way. They both looked deep in thought, as if they were planning something without talking to each other. Rapunzel, being curious, turned to see what was up when none of the sisters answered her question. She didn't really know what to expect, but it wasn't this.

A black-haired woman held the sisters' gazes, her eyes showed hostility and her face looked disgusted. Her hands held the cup just a few inches from her mouth when she let go with one and waved smugly at them with a roll of her fingers. Then she turned away and made them follow her movement. Outside stood a bunch of paparazzi and waited. Rapunzel who had been silent and observant wondered what this was all about but kept her mouth shut and awaited the next move from Elsa and Anna, it did seem to be a deliberate move from the unknown woman.

"Anna… I can't stay here…" Elsa quietly said in a cold tone full of anger and venom, while clinging to her sister's right arm.

"I know, give me a second." Anna replied as she pulled out her phone and dialed in a number, as the call was being connected and picked up Anna looked to Rapunzel, "I'm sorry about this, we can explain this tomorrow before school right now I need you to take Elsa and go to the bathroom while I go deal with this… Unexpected headache…" The redhead then nudged Elsa hair with her nose, and when she looked up she kissed her deeply for a few seconds, "Sis, I need to talk to Kai and Gerda, Rapunzel will take you away from these horrible people okay?" When Elsa nodded and extracted herself, Rapunzel already stood ready to take her away, as Anna got back to the phone.

"Hi Anna, how are you?" Kai said as he picked up.

"Hi. Meg's here again, how do you want me to deal with this? I'd rather not kick her ass again." She softly laughed as she recalled the last time Meg tried to 'out' them.

"Urgh, really? What did she do this time?" He sighed.

"Brought a bunch of paparazzi to the café we're at." She sighed back.

"Alright let me make a few calls, I'll get back to you in a couple of minutes." He said quickly and hung up.

Anna put her phone back in her purse and took a few deep breaths and prepared herself for another encounter with the jealous girl. The first breath gave her a bit of focus. The second relaxed her spine and neck. The third gave her the last boost to get up and walk towards Meg. As she stood Meg pushed a second cup over to the opposite side of her table and beckoned Anna to sit down. Of course, Anna just rolled her eyes and walked past 2 other booths to get to Meg's. She sat down gently as far out as she could with on foot out of the booth.

"What do you want this time Meg?" she asked already feeling exhausted.

"You know what I want... You've always known, but you had to go and choose her, didn't you? I regret never sending that mass text and telling people about you two. Then I wouldn't be alone with this heartache." She sniffed.

"Oh god, not this again." Anna mumbled to herself, she took the pointer and middle finger from each hand and massaged her temples, "Listen Meg, you need to get help. This has been going on for years now. Aren't you tired of pursuing us?"

"What? And let this new skank have you instead? Never." She sneered as she slammed her hand down on the table, rattling the cups on it. Anna threw her hands in the air, when would she ever learn.

"You won't ever win this battle Meg, you should know that by now. Me and Elsa will never stop being together, if you hadn't tried to split us up so many times and just settled for what we proposed then you could have been happy. But you had to go and act like a fool. It's your own fault for doing what you did to us. Elsa can't even look at you without wanting to kill you, literally." Anna tried to explain once again. But it never stuck. Meg would return, as she always did.

"I already said sorry. It was a horribly bad prank I neve.." before she could get another syllable out Anna stood and yelled as she pulled Meg halfway across the table by her collar, "YOU MADE ELSA THINK I WAS DEAD! THAT'S NOT SOMETHING ANY OF US CAN FORGIVE… EVER!" Anna let her go and she fell on top of the table. The Café had gone quiet and all eyes were on the two women.

Anna composed herself and turned to the room with a huge smile and an exaggerated wave, "So sorry everyone, this is unfortunately not uncommon, just return to your meals and dates, or whatever else you were doing. A round of coffee on me, hehe!" She laughed apologetically while running a hand nervously across her neck.

Soon after her phone beeped, she pulled it out and saw a message from Kai with a number and a message that said: **Call this number and ask to talk to the boss, he should be able to pull the paps away. Remember to eat well and take care of your sister, you know how she gets after an encounter with meg.**

Anna didn't bother writing back, messages from Kai meant he was busy and didn't need to be distracted any further. So, she called the number from the message. She didn't have to wait long as the phone barely rang twice before a voice came through

" _ **Hello, this is Mr. Harpers office how can I help you**_ " the female monotone voice asked.

"Uhm, Hi. This is Anna. Uhm, I need to speak to your boss."

" _ **Of course, Arrendelle was it?**_ "

"Yes."

" _ **Just a second.**_ " A few clicks and a male voice came through her speaker, " _ **How can I help you Anna?**_ "

"Hi Mr. Harper", " _ **Please. No need for formalities call me George, I was a good friend to your old man, Kai briefed me shortly on your situation, we'd like to help in any way we can just tell me what is needed.**_ ", "Sorry I'm not following, you.. Know.. about Elsa and..", " _ **Of course. There isn't much I don't know when it comes to the important people in the world. I also know about your secret bank account and all the investments you keep secret from your sister.**_ ", "I-I.. I'm not really comfortable with this anymore..", " _ **Hey hey, stop, listen.. Okay, I shouldn't have been that blunt. I just wanted to let you know that, I know everything I need to know and that all secrets are safe here. I act as a Guardian angel to people with secrets they don't want to be made public. And you can always call and we'll be there in seconds. Call us a safety net when everything else fails.**_ ", "Alright, well. We got a bunch of paparazzi outside the Café we need to get rid of, can you handle that?", " _ **Childs play, let me see here. Hmm, this should work well. Give it a minute and then tell me if they left.**_ "

Anna waited and kept her eyes on the paparazzi outside the Café. Soon enough a bunch of shady men started appearing from around the corner. Suits and glasses, headsets in the ears and in Anna's imagination, guns beneath their jackets. One by one the paparazzi got escorted away from the scene.

Anna was stunned, "Who are you?" she asked the man on the other end of the phone.

" _ **As I said, I'm a guardian angel**_ … *click*" Anna looked at phone in confusion, she didn't understand what just happened but at least they could leave without being harassed. So, she shot Meg a dirty look and went to get Rapunzel and Elsa. As soon as she stepped in Elsa floated to her side like a soft magnet and wrapped herself around Anna again. Intertwining her fingers and gently stroking Anna's neck with her fingertips.

"I was so angry, I felt sick and couldn't focus, please tell me we can leave now!" Elsa said as she buried her face in the curve of Anna's neck and shoulder. She was shaking and ran her hands all over Anna to make sure she was safe.

"Yes. We can, and then I'm gonna tell you about the strangest phone call I've ever made. Rapunzel, I'm sorry about this, that was Meg back there, long story short, she's a psycho and she's had it out for us ever since she found out about us." Anna explained as she held on to Elsa.

"It's okay, I'm just glad I could help. I still expect answers to this though, Elsa acted really strange once the door closed behind us." Rapunzel smiled widely and gave the sisters a quick hug with Elsa in the middle, "Now I really have to go, see you two tomorrow, 7:30 sharp."

"Uh, actually make that 9:00, I think we.. Need an extra hour or two tomorrow?" Anna squeezed Elsa letting her know it was up to her, Elsa nodded softly into her neck, "Yeah, 9:00."

"Dirty girls. Alright 9:00 instead then, don't be late." She waved and pushed the door open.

"No promises." Anna yelled at Rapunzel's back, who only raised a hand to indicate she even heard her.

Anna stroked Elsa's ear and lifted her face by the chin with a single finger, "Let's get you home and into your comfy pants huh?"

"Mhm, perhaps I can convince you to make me some pancakes too?" Elsa smile shyly, she knew how she got when Meg showed her face, she still hadn't found out the full extent of her and Anna's problems with being separated. But they made progress all the time. And soon enough they would have to explain all of this to Rapunzel.

"Hmm, pancakes? What can you give me in return?" Anna smirked, and Elsa just had to kiss her again.

"How about…" She leaned in close and whispered in Annas ear.

Each word that passed her lips made Anna tremble a little more, and soon enough Anna was dragging her so fast out the door she was practically horizontal due to the eager redhead's desire to get home as fast as possible.

 **Been a while. Trying to get myself pumped up and ready to write. But each time I opened word I just didn't have it in me to start. But now I've finally pushed myself to just get some words typed and hopefully it can kickstart my creative processors again. After all the stories I got going here on FF is for practice and testing ideas for my original project. Anyway, I'm trying out different stuff in these FF stories I've got going, seeing how it looks on paper and such.  
Anyway, not smutty at all in this chapter, I think I needed to make an "intermission" of sorts to get started again, I hope that's okay**

 **With love Mr. Turtle**


End file.
